Inuyasha And The Gang Meets The Hell Girls
by NekoDemon09
Summary: Crazy fic me and my friend started in school. Many say its funny as hell. O.o see what happends you put the Inu gang in collage.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha And The Gang Meets The Hell Girls 

"BAM!" It all started when Kagome smacked Inuyasha w/ her locker door, Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, who was on the floor w/ a huge red mark on his face. Sesshoumaru walks up and burst out laughing, looking down at Inuyasha, he growled at his idiot brother.

"What happen to you… mutt face?" Kouga asked as he walked by.

"Non of your damn business!" Inuyasha growled at him.

"Don't be like that Inuyasha. I accidentally hit him with my locker (really, I'm not lying stop looking at me like that.). The three of them went to their next class which was science, where the met up with Sango and Miroku. Then they got there, they heard a loud "POP/SMACK".

"I bet I know what happen here." Kagome gusted. She was right.

"Miroku tried to get at Sango again. I mean how can you just bump into someone when they are bent over, come I seriously how?" Shay yelled at him.

"But, I tripped over a pen!" Miroku tried to explain.

"Right ,you tripped over a pen. So fucking lame (mumbling) One day I going to kick his ass!" Just then Malanna walked in. She looked at the retards and signed hopelessly. (**Thinking: **boy… will they ever learn?) Then the old hag, Ms. Blowe, walked in and saw Shay on top of Miroku, beating the shit out of him.

"SHAY AND MIROKU, there will be no FUCKING in my classroom." She yelled between hacks

"But…But…" Shay tried to explain.

"You two are going to detentions NOW!"

Meanwhile at the office, remember this is the first day of college

"I'm here to sign up for this place." A voice said.

"What's your name kid?" said the women.

"My name is Naraku, and I'm not a kid!" he said with anger.

"Naraku eh, what's that suppose to mean big boy?" she said with a joke.

"Hell." He said gladly w/ a smirk. ; P

"Well hell boy, your first class is science, room…336, Ms. Blowe. Have a nice day." She said.

"I'll see you really soon." He said as he left.

(Back at detention)

"Way to go dipshit." Shay said

"It's all your fault baka." Miroku said.

"That's full of shit!" She said.

"Shay and Miroku, shut the fuck up or I'll make you two stand in the corners like preschoolers." The detention teacher threatened.

(In the hallway)

Malanna was mumbling curse words, while looking at the ground; she got detention for some shitty reason (everyone got it of a shitty reason), just then she bummed into Naraku.

"Watch were your going, jackass!" She said as she looked up at him.

"………." Was all he did and walked off?

"Asshole" she yelled at him as she got up and continue to detention. When she walked in she saw Shay and Miroku standing in corners being yelled at like preschoolers.

"What the hell is going on here?" she mumbled. She sat in the seat in front of Shay when Shay sat back down. Malanna knows how much Shay and Miroku hated each other. But when the teacher left for a min. Shay and Miroku were frenching and…..fell over. That's when the teacher came back in and gave them crazy looks.

(Back at the classroom)

Naraku walked in and everyone looked at her. Err.him. Malanna just walked back into the science class, to get a science book.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK IN HERE!" Ms. Blowe yelled halfway across the room.

Malanna looked at the teacher and gave her a what the hell look, "GOD I just needed a science book! DAMN!" She walked over to Kouga's desk and got on her knees and grabbed the book, she got half way back over and locked eyes w/ Kouga for a min.

After school at Shay and Malanna's apartment

"Where the hell is Shay going!" Fluffy asked.

Shay ran back in, "Oh, by the way, I'm going to Home Depot to buy new locks."

No your not," Kouga started yelling, "Changing locks is against the law!"

"Yeah right, and I'm all for the law!" Shay answered w/ a roll of her eyes and a slam of the door. She walked to the brand new Vette her dad had given' her, since her mom said he'd have a heart attack. (If his heart could catch up w/ the car)

Back in the room

Kouga thought he'd stay over, since (like an idiot) he was over.

"So, I guess we'll doing "what" exactly till Shay gets back?" Malanna asked the three cute guys ..

Everyone looked around, and then there was a "BAM" at the door one after another. Sesshomaru had fallen out of his chair backwards and he answered the door. But just as his hand touched the knob he stopped. Once he flung opened the door, Miroku fell to the ground in pain.

" Damn it! What took you so long?

"I sensed the angry women and your fear," Sesshomaru started, " I thought I'd take my time." He finished w/a evil smirk. Miroku just flipped him off with the rest of his strength. Malanna just giggled at the two.

Back to Shay

Poor little Shay got pulled over again for speeding --;;.

FUCK!" Shay said as she hit the steering wheel. Then the officer came back to her car.

"Here you go miss," He said, as he handed her the ticked. "Have a good day." With that he drove off.

"SON OF A BITCH!" She said as she started to drive off.

Let's see…how much…" She scanned the ticket,"$500.00, and he stand there and say have a good day! Stupid fucking asshole!" She pulled into Home Depo. She walked in, showed her card, went to the house department, got locks, paid, and drove off(damn, bet you wish you could move that fast)

"Let's see, what shall I listen to?" Shay put in a cd and turned it up. "Iz U" by Nelly came on. "Hell Yeah!" started bouncing to the music. 10 min. later she pulls into the parking lot of the mansion.

"I still can't believe I got a Fucking ticket!"

"I'm back," Shay said w/a huff as she walked through the door.

"You look mad, what happened? Sesshomaru asked.

Ayameofwhitewolftribe: I know its short, but if I have at lease 10 reviews I'll go on.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me long to update. The next two chapters are for Lady Ceri. Thank you.

Shay threw the piece of paper in his face.

"Oh, SPEEDINGN AGAIN! DAMN!" he joked.

"Will she **_EVER _**learn?" Mina asked out loud as she held onto Koga's arm.

"Nope." He said with a smile. Shay turned around a noticed him.

"Hey, what the hell are you still doing here?" Shay yelled as she saw him. (Shay's an idiot, all the way.) She walked over to him and grabbed him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Koga yelled struggling. "Let me go!"

"No, That's it. I have had it with you!" she starts to throw him out the door.

"SHAY! DROP HIM…GENTLY!" Mina yelled to her friend.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "But I'm still putting the locks on." She finished as she put Koga back on the ground, roughly.

"When was the last time she got her shots and medications?" Miroku quietly asked Mina.

"Hmmm…'bout 5 weeks." Mina answered.

"DAMN, she's **_WAY _**passed due!"

"The shots hurt and the medics tastes like shit, so, BITE ME!" Shay yelled as she walked to her seat and plopped down.

"Shay, I thought you wanted to change the locks?" Miroku asked.

"Fuck the locks!" She yelled.

"Oooo…k." After that there was a long silence. It was so quite it was quite. Mina looked around and saw no movement what so ever. The tv was off, kids outside playing, it was a peaceful day.

"So, what time is it?" mina asked since she hated long silences.

"1415" Shay answered looking her watch.

"What?" She said in a confused way.

"She said it's 2:15." Koga said to Mina with a smile.

"Ohh… why didn't you say that Shay!" Mina asked aggravated.

"Huh… You say something?" Shay said pretending to ignore her. Mina just growled at her.

"Your hiding something, are you?"

"No, just bought a mansion. That's all." Shay said with depression in her voice.

"WHAT!" every one yelled at once looking in shock. They could not believe Shay bought a mansion. Where the hell she get the money. Everyone just sat here mouths wide open.

"Where did you get the money Shay? HUH, WHERE DID YOU GET THE MONEY? IM ASKING YOU A QUESTIONS, SHAY?" Sesshomaru asked with a suspicious look on his face. Everyone just stared at him like 'what the hell'.

"God Sesshomaru, you don't have to yell. I inherit it from my Uncle John.

"I didn't know you had a Uncle John, Shay." Miroku said in surprised.

"Yeah, well my cat killed him." Shay said with a fake frown on her face. "I so dearly miss him." She said in an English ascent.

"Hey Shay did you notice Mina and Koga are not giving a damn about you." Miroku pointed out. Shay looked and saw the two were talking, talking, talking, talking, talking, talking, talking, talking, and talking, and more talking, and….

"SHAY, why the hell are you staring at us? Mina yelled at her.

"…..what?" Shay said not thinking what she said.

"Shay, do even think before you talk?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nope." She said simply.

"Do you even listen to what your saying."

"Nope." She said simply.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Nope." She said simply. Sesshomaru walked up to Miroku.

"Miroku listen, go to Shay's room and get her medicine. I'll hold her down while you give her the shots. Ok?"

"Ok" Miroku went to the room to get the meds. And Sesshomaru jumped on Shay holding her down with all this might. 'Damn, cat demons have a lot of strength' Sesshomaru thought. Mina and Koga watched enjoyment as the two fought. Miroku ran back in with the meds. Sesshomaru held Shay's neck so Miroku could get a clean shot. Shay was sitting there like a mad animal: foam coming out of her mouth, teeth baring, claws razor sharp, eyes blood red, and growling with threat when this was all over. Miroku gave her the shot on the neck and him and Sesshomaru quickly back off way from her. After 30 seconds she changed back to normal and walked up to the two men. Mina and Koga went back to talking. They didn't care what happened anymore.

"Hey listen," Shay whispered to Sesshomaru and Miroku.

"What?" the two asked at the same time.

"Lets leave Mina and Koga alone with each other." The three of them looked at the two on the couch.

"Yah! Lets go!" Miroku accidentally yelled out loud. He covered his mouth and they tried to sneak out, but the two saw them. They raised an eyebrow. (I mean they're RIGHT in front of them.)

"Where are you guys going?" Both asked.

"To…go get…pizza?" sesshomaru said confusedly not sure what to say.

"Yeah, pizza!" Miroku said raising a finger in the air. The three ran out the room and slammed the door behind them.

"They scare me sometimes." Koga said.

"I know…" Mina replied with a sigh.

"So what are we really going to do?" Shay asked Sesshomaru. He hesitated for a sec., but still could not think of anything. Miroku moved up beside Shay with an idea.

"Lets go get pizza like Sesshomaru said we were going to do. All shay did was nodded.

"Yeah I'm hungry too, let's do that." Sesshomaru said as they continued to Papa John's.

When they got there the put in the order: 2 extra cheese, 2 pepperoni, 2 meat lovers, and 2 pineapple. (Shay eats a lot…)

"Let go do something until the pizzas done." Sesshomaru suggested.

"How long do we have… 10 minutes. Lets go check out my couz A.J. at Wal-Mart." Shay guest on doing.

"Yeah, good idea." Miroku agreed. 'The store that has every women you need.' He thought to him self. Luckily it was down the street. As they walked in they saw right away A.J. flirting with a girl as usual. They watch as she slipped her phone number in his shirt pocket and walked off. Right when she left out the store, he started to look for another ass to grip. Shay, Sesshomaru, and Miroku walked up to A.J. All Shay did was give him a death glare.

"Come on you two."

"But we didn't say anything yet." Miroku said looking at a woman he saw at a checkout stand. Sesshomaru turned to see what he was looking at. Sesshomaru, too, was now looking at the women in slutly clothes. Now A.J. was looking at her. Every man in the store was looking at her. Shay turned to see what everyone…guy was looking at. 'Oh a slut…' Shay walked up to her. Everyone was watching her.

"Hi." Shay said trying hard to pull a fake smile. The women looked up and down Shay and gave a weak smile. Shay was wearing all black. 5 black earrings: 3 on right, 2 on left. A long black shirt with a black dragon on it, black wrist band, black baggy jeans with South Pole on it, and a pair of pure black DCs.

"Oh, hi." She said rolling her eyes. See, poor Shay has an anger problem. Make her mad all hell brakes lose. Shay balled up her hand and made a fist. But Shay knew his was not the right way to handle this. Shay placed her had on the women's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" She started. "You had to be such a BITCH!" Shay griped her shoulder and tossed her to the other side of the store. After that she just simply walked out the store with Miroku and Sesshomaru following as they waved by to A.J. The whole store watch them walk off.

"Wow Shay. You handle that well." Miroku jokes looking at the women's ass that just passed by. They walked back to the pizza place to check on their order. Ken was there.

"Hey baby, would you go on a date with me now. I stop doing drugs." Ken asked getting up from his seat to go and hug Shay.

"Aww, you did that for me?" She said in an incident voice.

"Yes!"

"Aww…no." Ken stands there dumbfounded.

"That's ok my love I'll try again tomorrow he said as he ran towards the door. Right when he turned around he hit the door and when flying threw the glass. He quickly got up.

"I'm ok…" He said as he ran off crying.

"Come on, let's go." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed the pizzas. They walked back to the apartment and walked in. Mina and Koga were watching TV.

"Yum, pizza!" Koga said with a mouth full of droll that started to leak out of his mouth. Mina got a paper towel to catch his mouth.

"Koga, hun, your drooling." She said as she tried to wipe his mouth.

"It's natural." He replied pulling himself back together. "You ordered a lot Shay. Are the others coming?"

"Yeah, mutt face too…"

"Damn him to hell!"

"Are Rin and Shippo going to be here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Its going to be a…"

"Rin is coming!" He said as he walked up to Shay and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Ok big guy. She can come…. my god." Miroku and Sesshomaru took their seats by the TV.

Just then Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha (again) came in, oh and don't forget Hojo…. Hojo!

"Who let the stupid one in?" Sesshomaru joked, but it sounds like he means it. Before Sesshomaru could jump his lame ass, Shay rushed over and pushed Hojo out the door and looked it. Everyone jumped over to the window by the boor anime style. Hojo was standing there looking at the door with a sweet drop.

"Was it something I did?" He thought still smiling. (A.N. What he hell is up with him smiling to damn much?) Shay took a few steps back looking at the fool who were still watching Hojo, who was still standing at the fucking door.

"Why the fuck are you guys standing there? Lets get some pizza!" Shay said as She ran to open the box. After eating pizza, they got ready for the pool party. When the girls came out of Shays room the first thing Miroku did was grabbed their asses. They all attacked him, but Shay, we had too stop her from chopping off his hand with a big cooking knife. Miroku asked Sesshomaru and Inuyasha for aid but got cold stares instead.

"Why should I help you? You misrepresent person!" Sesshomaru yelled at him. Kagome stepped up.

"Come on lets get to my pool party and have fun!" Kagome yelled as they all ran out the door. They stopped at the parking lot.

"So who's riding with 2 Fast 2 Furious there? Koga asked as he pointed to Shay sitting on her red Vette. There was a long silence than Sesshomaru away from his red, blue, and silver Mustang and walked to her.

"I will…" He replied. Mina drove with Koga in her car, Sango with Kagome in the black Eclipse. And Miroku and Inuyasha drove in Sesshomaru's car. Theirs was in the shop. They pulled up in a horizontal line.

"Alright you guys, to the party!" Shay said as she sped off, with the others following.

I hate typing….but I do it any ways. Took a long time to update because…..well because…of…school work. Yeah with all the school projects and junk. I hate school! It can go to hell of all I care. Any ways I'll make sure to update faster than I did. Ok bye, and for all you preps out there…..GO TO HELL!


	3. Chapter 3

About...the…update… … …I broke my computer! I lost every thing! Even all the pics of Bankotsu! T.T But…I had a backup on a disc! But you ppl are probably like…So? Well no more about me. And lets get this chapter on. My fingers are starting to hurt….

At Kagome's pool party

"Kagome, this party is off the hook!" Manna yield from across the pool. She was over in the deep end with Koga as they dunk each other under the water. Kagome was in the shallow end with Inuyasha.

"Yeah I know!" She yields back. "It's my party!" Kagome then turned her head and saw…HoJo and Ken drive up. Ken went to find someone while HoJo walked up to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome," He said in his sexy voice, "How are you?" He got an answer all right. A K.O. around a house kick from the ragging Inu. He went flying to the back wall. Everyone stopped and looks at him…. the poor boy was in pain. Every one just shrugged and went back to partying. No one even tried to flake him off the wall. Anyway…Shay was with Sesshomaru on the other side of the pool. Ken looked back at Hojo and shook his head and walked up to Kagome.

"Hi. Nice day Kagome." Ken tried to keep it short because he could tell the Inuyasha was about to jump him too. "You seen Shay?" Kagome looked around and pointed to the other side of the pool.

"She over there with Sesshomaru."

"Thank you." He said as he walked off. Kagome look at Inuyasha and shrugged. As Ken walked over to Shay was he herd a "SLAP!" He turned to his right to see that a girl slapped Miroku.

'That fucking baka. He just won't learn. Damn.' Ken said to himself. ? He slid over to Shay, not even caring about Sesshomaru's growls and death stares.

"Hey Shay…Sesshomaru…" He gave Sesshomaru an evil glare. Sesshomaru gave him on back and mouth something.

"Come on boys, be nice. I'll be right back Sesshomaru." Shay said as she pulled on Ken to separate the two. She dragged him to the other side of the pool. Literally.

"What the hell are you-" She looked behind him and saw HoJo coming over with a black eye. "And HoJo doing here?" She yelled at them. From the far distance Sesshomaru could still hear them pretty well. He smiled at the words and threats she was giving the two retarded, stupid, pig-headed, unintelligent, slow on the uptake bakas.

"We came here… well I came here to see you. HoJo, that smiley-ass followed me."

I really don't give a damn why you're here! Just get the fuck out my face or I'll kill you!" Shay threatened.

"Ok, but you know you still want me." He said as he left with HoJo following him.

"Yeah I still want you…dead…" It's been around 30 minutes since Ken and HoJo left. Shay got some drinks and went back to the pool with Sesshomaru and talked about what they would do if they ever saw Ken again. Manna and Koga were still dunking each other under the water. Sango was trying to keep Miroku out of trouble. And everybody else took a little brake from dancing. After a while Manna and Shay left from their spots and sneaked to the way back of the party in a pitch-black corner.

"How far did you two get?" Naraku said as he popped out of nowhere.

"Lets just say, we got the harts of Sesshomaru and Koga." She replied.

" Yah dad, that Koga is all over me." Manna added in.

"But Ken almost blew are cover, Lord Naraku. You should teach him not to butt in, or I will. And I will enjoy killing him with his blood over me and his heart in my claws! Hahah!" Shay growled in a deep and evil voice. She was covered in her red evil aura, her red cat eyes, and fangs bearing as if she would kill him now.

Manna: "Damn shay… " Your crazy…"

Naraku: "Oh…someone's fucking pissed off…." After that there was a long silence. "You two can go now." Naraku broke the silence. Manna ran off. Shay stayed and tried to cool off, right before she left Naraku grabbed her by the arm and drew her close to him.

"Shay, about you can Ken. You do that. And bring what's left to me." He said. Shay nodded and walked off. She went over to the pool and stood by Sesshomaru.

"Hey guys…I'm leavening, I'll be back later." She starts to walk off. As she headed to the parking lot Manna stopped her.

"Where you off to?" Manna asked watching Shay go into her car.

"To talk to Ken." She replied.

"Right…" Manna looked at her suspiciously. "Just don't get caught."

"Whatever…I never get caught." After that she drove off.

At Ken's House

Shay got out and walked up to his house. She looked at his yard and notice how freshly cut it was. She walked up the steps and ranged the doorbell. Ken got out of the shower and wraps himself in a towel and answers the door.

"Shay…what are you doing here? What do you want?" He asked. Shay looked at him like he was the stupidest thing alive.

"I want you…" She started before Ken cut her off.

"I knew it! You still love me!" Ken jumped in.

"No…you dipshit…I want you dead…" She raised her scythe and cut his head off. He's head dropped to the ground and he's body fell afterward. He's head rolled down the steps. To Shay's surprise…he's head started to talk.

"Shay…why you just tried to kill me?" Shay looked at his head like "what the hell…" She got a 2X4 and hit he's head with it and knocked him out. She picked up he's parts and started to drag his body parts 17 blocks to Naraku's place.

Naraku's crib…40 minutes later

"Here Naraku…" Drops Ken in front of Naraku who was laying in is bed.

"Good Shay, now come back in bed with me." He replied.

"Naraku…I…" Naraku cut her off.

"Now Shay, you know you want to." Naraku said as he closed his eyes.

"How does everyone knows what I want, It's fucking crazy, I'm fucking crazy, we are all fucking crazy!" She yelled. Naraku just looked at her. "Oh…by the way…I never was in bed with you to start with…" Starts to walk off. By the time Naraku opened his eyes Shay was already way gone. Everybody at the pool part had left and Inuyasha and the gang were at Shay's place. They have been there all night ever since Shay left. Shay ran in and shut the door. Everyone looked at her as she was up against the door trying to catch her breath. Sesshomaru ran up to her and gave her a hug. He was worried. Before Shay could say anything, there were small knocks on the door.


End file.
